


Not My Fault!

by EmmaCamilarr



Category: Original Work
Genre: I probably can't write something like that, The warnings are there just in case~, can i?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaCamilarr/pseuds/EmmaCamilarr
Summary: Trying my hand at darker themed stories~





	Not My Fault!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadasaMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadasaMoriarty/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is me trying to write something relatively dark. It's fine.

Six days. It was six days since she last saw someone pass by her cell.

Ten years. That was how long she stayed in this prison.

All because of one person.

_Him._

He ruined her life. He DESTROYED any possibility of everything being okay.

Once she gets out of here, she will hunt _him_ down.

Only 15 years to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{10 years ago}

Karin looked out her window. It was the first day of spring, and the world really wanted to show it; the flowers seemed to decide to start blooming, there were gentle warm breezes, and everything.

But she felt something... something was going to go wrong today.

She shook her head. She must of been thinking up a new story plot, everything's going to be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She picked up a small rock she had, and scratched the wall with it. It was a habit she had for a while, scratching words and drawings onto the walls.

She liked when a guard commented on her skill. But the guards are gone. Now, there are only robots; emotionless bits of metal.

"It's not my fault. I didn't commit the crime. It was HIM." She wrote that over and over.

He will suffer for what he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karen walked to school, thinking of her homework, and hummed on the way.

She didn't notice she was being followed.

They never do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stopped scratching the wall and sat down. 

The robots stopped coming over here yesterday, but they only came to give her food anyway.

She shook her head. Don't worry about the malfunctioning bits of metal, worry about yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karen walked back from school, thinking about the loads of homework she had.

"And where are you going?" a voice said quietly behind her. "Don't leave... I need you for something."

Karen, on instinct, ran as fast as she could go. She didn't go so far when she was grabbed on the wrist. "I said, don't leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you get ice cream for reading~ <{)

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Now you get ice cream~
> 
> <{) <{) <{) <{) <{) <{) <{) <{) <{)


End file.
